Running free
by JamieJacksDaughterofApollo
Summary: My summer plan: 3 months of South Carolina sweet tea, morning runs on Myrtle Beach and ravaging Netflix TV Shows. Reality: An unpleasant encounter with a Cyclops on the last day of school, a bronze dagger, and an annoying...handsome...but really annoying jerk. Great. What more could a fifteen-year-old ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**Running free**

Katie Gardener POV:

"Honey, I need you to listen to me carefully-"

_It's here. It's outside my house. It's going to kill me. I am going to die._

Those were the type of thoughts that raced through my brain as I bounded up my winding staircase.

Pinching my phone between my ear and my shoulder, I clambered around the kitchen, eyeing the knife set for my weapon of choice. "Yeah dad, I'm listening."

"Are you upstairs?"

I picked up a meat cleaver, and glanced at the door. "Yes. I'm currently holding a knife-"

BAM! The front door wall blasted open and a large something pounded through the opening.

My heart rate spiked and my breath hitched.

_Correction- it's inside my house._

_OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!_

Another crash had me dropping to my knees. I clutched the phone desperately. "Dad, whatever advice you need to tell me, say it now."

"Go to your room."

I squeezed my eyes shut in annoyance. My bedroom was the last door on the left in the hallway outside. This meant that I had to come outside of my food filled haven and walk down the hall—right in _its_ line of vision. "I can't." I murmured weakly.

"You have to do this Kates. Trust me."

I grumbled a few curses before I grabbed the meat cleaver and edged my way towards the door.

"HERE, HERE LITTLE GIRL." It raged below and a cacophony of crashes and cracks echoed along the walls.

Tentatively, I peered through the kitchen door crack. "AAAAARRRRAAAH!"

Suddenly, a chair lodged itself into the kitchen wall next to me. Any bravery I had managed to muster diminished. My hands started to shake. _Crap._

"C'mon Katie. You can do this." I whispered to myself. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and peered out the door, once again. There it was. The monster was sorting through the study. I could see its feet through the broken glass door.

_Go. He won't see you. Just be quiet. Stay calm._

"Stay calm." I murmured to myself. "Quiet as a mouse, and you'll live." With slight reassurance, I slowly slid the door open.

_CREEEAAAK._

I winced and held my breath. The silence was terrifying. Had it heard? A questioning mumble split through the house like a knife cutting through melted butter.

"AHH, AHH, AHHCHOO!" I watched from my corner as it continued to wreak havoc on the first floor. I sighed out in relief. _Now, it's time for the fun._

I took a tentative step forward, and then another. My palms grew sweaty; I rubbed them on my jeans. I was nervous, nervous enough to get me killed.

"Stay calm, stay calm." I hopped around the broken wood and glass, looking back and forth from my feet to the study's glass doors.

Halfway there…

Something pulled on my jeans but I ignored it. _Just keep going._

I took another step forward…big mistake.

I fell hard on the wooden floor with a loud thump and the cleaver slipped from my grasp. It managed to skid to the ledge before it disappeared over it. "No!" I heard myself whisper but it was too late._ Clatter. Clink_. I winced and my body tensed. _Did it hear me fall? It surely must have heard the knife. _

A small shudder rippled through the walls. The next one shook the floor. _Yep, it heard it all right._

_Get up, Katie get up!_

I scrambled to my feet, and backed up against the wall.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" The thing came booming into the front entrance. At first glance, I thought_ it_ was an extremely large man. He had humanoid features, arms, legs, a head. Besides his 30 foot tall structure, he seemed like your average serial killer. Then he turned around. I stopped breathing. My blood froze.

This isn't possible. It cannot real. Where his eyes were supposed to be… No way.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" I awoke from my frozen daze and started to run.

CRASH! I sprinted through the mass of splintered wood and bounded through the corridor. I didn't dare look behind me. The lamp I had made for dad in my ceramics class today nearly nicked my heels. Pity, he would have liked it. I managed to slip into my room and slam the door shut. Breathing hard, I whipped out my phone. "Ok dad, I'm here. Now what?"

"Open your jewelry box."

I felt my eyebrows twitch. "What?"

"Trust me! Open your jewelry box and grab your mother's bracelet."

Confused and desperate, I walked over to the miniature wooden chest and opened it.

"AAARRRRGH!" The house shook. My fingers trembled as I dumped the contents on my bedroom floor.

"Where is it, where is it?" I mumbled until a green diamond caught my eye. "Yes!" I slipped it onto my wrist and pressed the phone to my ear. "I got it, dad."

"Good. Now, you need to-"

SLAM!

"THERE YOU ARE!" The door to my bedroom fell to the ground and a massive hand grabbed my waist.

"DADDY!" The phone slipped from my grasp as I was lifted upwards, nearly hitting the chandelier in the process. My heart stopped; my breath grew short. _This is it._

I pushed and tugged at his fingers, flailing my legs and wiggling my torso. I needed to distract him to…-what? Bide myself time for the inevitable? I might as well be dead now.

The Cyclops gave me a triumphant grin. "I FOUND YOU!" His face drew closer and I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him.

"WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS?"

I opened my eyes. What? "M-my parents?"

He nodded, his lip curling impatiently. "WHO ARE YOU, DEMIGOD?"

Demigod? Like Greek Mythology? "I am not a demigod."

"LIAR!" His fingers squeezed even tighter. Spots danced before my eyes. "No matter. I EAT!"

Something inside me broke right then, like a shot of adrenaline and confidence flushed through my body. "I don't think so." Not knowing any alternative, I bit down on his hand. _Ew!_

The monster wailed in pain and I felt his fingers loosen their grip on my waist. The air whooshed from my lungs as I tumbled from his grasp. I looked up to see that my hair danced in uniform streams of auburn like I had just been electrocuted or something.

Oh, I only wish I was given the chair. No, death by Cyclops was MUCH worse.

THUD. _Ow._

I landed on my ankles before I began to roll. The second I hit the ground, pain erupted from my left leg and I went into major vertigo. _Thank you youtube parkour videos. _I kept rolling until I hit a wall. Slowly, I stood up using the wall for support. _God, my leg!_ But I had to get outside. I wasn't safe here.

Meanwhile, the Cyclops glared menacingly at his finger. "YOU BIT ME! YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" He grabbed the nearest piece of furniture he could find, the closet door, and ripped it off its hinges.

I shuffled my way along the wall, willing his stare elsewhere. But it was no use. He turned and his nostrils flared. "YOU!"

"Me…" I laughed weakly. _I'm dead._

I sank to the floor while the monster gave its triumphant gloat. "NO ONE CAN HIDE FROM ME!"

I placed my hands on the ground- Ouch! What the…?

Was it a splinter? Sharp glass?

I glanced down at my scratched wrist. The bracelet! But how…?

I didn't have time to think. I didn't have time to blink. The Cyclops was finished his victorious rant and his door was thrown to the side.

I pulled off the emeralds as he giggled with glee. "MEAL TIME!"

What did dad want me to do with this? Am I supposed to bargain it for my life? Not knowing what the hell I was supposed to do, I thrust it at the Cyclops. "HERE!"

The bracelet landed at his feet with a clink. The giant paused for a moment. Then he raised his foot up high and stomped on my last possession from my mum. I heard myself gasp and my throat closed up. Tears welled in my eyes. That monster.

He gave me a smirk. "OOPS-"

I clenched my eyes and clasped my hands together. Oh dear god, please make it as painless as possible when he tears me limb from limb. I solemnly swear that I was good to my neighbors…even Ms. Crout. Oh, and sorry for never praying at night but you see I just never had the time…

Wow, I know he's big and slow but… I opened my eyes. THUD. What the…

The Cyclops eyes widened as he slowly glanced down. A sharp point protruded from his chest.

"Owie." Another THUD. It was dead. I was alive.

Bewildered I looked up to see a tall man, in a grey suit with onyx black shoes. His burgundy tie was hanging loosely and the first few buttons of his pale blue shirt were undone. In his right hand, he held a sheath of a long sword and in the other, a chocolate brown briefcase. Dad.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 7:30 pm Train to Penn Station now boarding

Katie Gardner POV:

I glared at the train tracks while my father rummaged through his briefcase. How could he do this to me? How could she do this to us? And more importantly, how come I wasn't aware of this until 3 and a half hours ago?

I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes and crossed my arms. Ugh. And now I have to go all the way to this safe haven in New York. 'You'll be with good people, Katie. People just like you.' Dad had said earlier during the drive to the train station. Yeah, a collection of godly freaks.

"Katie." Speak of the devil.

I turned my head slightly. "What?"

He gave me a small smile. "Here's your ticket." He handed me the stiff slip of paper. I felt my throat growl in disgust. UGH. I snatched the ticket and pocketed it. I hate my life.

My father sighed. "Katie, I-"

"You're what?" I snapped. "Sorry for ruining my summer? Sorry for keeping this from me for fifteen god damn years?"

Another sigh. "I know you're a little upset…" _Understatement of the year._

"But I promise that this is for your own good." I rolled my eyes. Tell me something I don't know.

"…And I love you." He rubbed my hair and I felt the sides of my mouth curve.

"I know." I leaned into my father's shoulder as his arm came around mine. We sat there for a few minutes, just breathing in each other, memorizing the comfort of each other's warmth. The finally I huffed, defeated. "You know, it probably isn't that terrible."

My father kissed my forehead. "That's my girl."

###

Here I am. Here it is. New York. The Big Apple. The City of Hopes, Dreams, and Blinding Lights.

Here I go.

I stepped off the metal steps of the train and onto the concrete ground of Penn Station.

_One small step for Katie Gardner…_

I walked through the train station with my luggage in tow. 'Where is he?' I thought to myself.

Ok, let me back it up for you.

So, apparently, I'm the lovechild of some goddess and Taylor Gardner. Weirdest part about this is? My mom has many lovechildren. All the gods do.

Supposedly, this is the norm.

Anyway, I am a demigod. Shocking? Not really. I've always been exceptionally fucked up. Pardon my French.

I mean, the only thing normal about me is that I like to run. That's it.

I have severe dyslexia, ADHD…the works. Still, I manage to pass school. I have wavy reddish-brown hair and hazel-green eyes. I have slightly crooked teeth and tanned olive skin from the Charleston sun. I have negative AB blood type and arch fingerprints. If that's not weird enough for you, then god knows what is.

But the real tie breaker here?

I have these…flares, especially around plants. For some reason, I can make things grow like crazy. It's like I was born a gardener... and I swear that my last name has nothing to do with this. This is why I run on beaches: no plants, no flares, and no death.

Yes, someone has died because of this before. These 'powers' are also the reason why I don't have friends.

My throat begins to close up as I shudder and readjust my coat jacket. _The past is the past. Move on, Katie._

"Katie?"

I turn around and I feel my eyes slant warily. "Yes?"

A boy around my age with greasy black hair slicked back in the most disgusting manner held out his hand. "Dawn Williams. I'm here to take you to Camp Half-Blood."

I stared at him for the longest time. An uneasy feeling washed over me. He had a black leather jacket, stained white shirt, raggedy jeans, and no apparent limp. Who the hell was this guy?

He wasn't to be trusted, that's for sure. I left his hand hanging there. "Sorry, I was specifically told to wait for a man named Grover."

The boy's black eyes darkened, if that was even possible. "Were you? Well Grover isn't available right now. But I'll be happy to escort you." _Yeah, sure you are._ I rubbed my palms together, a nervous habit of mine. There was something about him…something that screamed DANGER.

Summoning some courage, I gripped my suitcase handle and gave him a curt smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

I was about to push past him when his hand shot out and grasped my shoulder. "Yeah, you see, I can't let you do that."

_Persistent are we? _I gave him a steely gaze. "Is that so?"

He gave me a menacing grin. "Uh-huh. You see, my boss gave me a set of instructions as well,"

Those eyes aren't real, are they? They're so dark. "Yes?" Does he even have a pupil?

"And," He clapped twice and two ghoulish looking men appeared from the shadows. It was around that time that I noticed that no one was in the station. I gulped. "He wants you to come with us. " the burly giants begin to take out their- oh my god are those machetes?

_Keep calm, Katie. Breathe. _I clear my throat awkwardly. "And if I do not want to go with you? What will you do then?"

The boy gives me an evil smirk. "Why, what a smart little girl you are." His hand flicks up to my chin and I nearly gag in disgust. "Pretty too. Wouldn't want to carve up that nice face of yours now would we," I slap his lingering hand away as his dark smile grows, "Daughter of-"

"That's enough, storm spirit." I flinch at the new voice and look blatantly around the station. _Who said that? Did the voice just call him-_

"Storm spirit?" I mutter out loud. I grab my suitcase and shuffle away from the three men. I need to get out of here.

The boy jerked his head around and snarled. "Hello, Mr. Stoll. What a lovely surprise."

The voice called out again. "Ah, yes, tis. Tell me," A strong breeze picked up in the station and a door swung absently to the right. "How are your brothers doing?" A garbage can toppled over. The lights overhead flickered.

In the shaky light I saw the 'spirit' smile. "Quite swell thanks. And, dare I ask, how is your brother? Laurel Castelione? Larry Carmellan? Oh, what was his name?" The wind picked up and papers fluttered along the tiled floor. My hair whipped at my face and I backed against a post.

The demon boy continued. "Ah, why bother, right? It's not like Kronus really gives two drachmas about demigods, let alone a spawn of Hermes."

"Oh really?" God, make it stop! The wind was swirling around the four of us and picking up speed. "That's not what I heard."

"Ooh. I see. Well," He turned towards his ghouls, "I'd love to stay and chat about family relations but really we best be on our way."

He walks briskly towards me and roughly grips my arm. "Farewell Stoll. Let's go Katie."

A familiar rush of adrenaline bursts through my veins and I pull my free arm back. "I don't think so." With a sickening crunch, my fist collides with his face and his grip loosens. I kick him away and sprint to my suitcase. Gripping the handle, I fly out into the swirling cyclone.

"Run Katie! Run!" I hear the voice say as I bewilderedly fight through the cloudy mixture of dust, crinkled newspaper and food wrappers. I can't see. I can't breathe; the dust is too thick. I cough and sputter. My mouth feels like sandpaper. Thunderous wind slaps me and tears at my worn denim jacket. "Agh," I hear myself moan as I put my hands in front of my eyes.

Finally, I hit something solid. My hands fumble along the wall and I lean against it. Meanwhile, muffled screams cry out from the eye of the storm. I watch in blurry awe as a new body jumps from above and attacks the blind ghouls. My eyes stare at the figure, star struck by his grace and nimbleness. He first strikes one of the tall spirits, stabbing him from behind. The shadow's appearance is noted by Dawn and his companion and they attack. The figure merely sidesteps and slashes the other giant before twisting to hit Dawn with the hilt of his sword. Then the wind picks up and the two of them disappear.

I blink, trying to see if the swordsman was all right. "Hello?"

Just as I was about to walk through the storm again, a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Wait." I jump and instinctively swing my arm around, prepared to slap the preying enemy. "Woah,"

The intruder smacks my hand away pathetically and yelps in surprise. "Hold the phone!" I turn to face another boy brandishing one of his crutches in protection and shielding his face with the other. From what I could see, he wore baggy cargo pants, a soft looking grey hoodie with a darker jacket over top. His scraggly brown hair was stuffed under a worn out Bob Marley colored beanie and far too big converses.

"C'MON!" He shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE." Motioning me to follow, we quickly and discreetly slide along the wall until we hit a stairwell. Then, we slowly pry the door open and slip through. Finally, we make it up the long flight of stairs out into the bright, bustling, busy New York City streets.

At the top, I'm breathing hard, and my eyes are dry and itchy. I rub my nose and my hands rush through my disheveled hair. _Holy shit!_

"What the hell just happened?" I managed to whisper.

Meanwhile, while I'm freaking out, my companion smiles. "WHOOO!" He hollers and pumps his crutch in the air. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

I slowly walk to a teal colored park bench while the boy keeps talking. "Wow, you know, I hadn't ever seen a venti before, and I mean I still haven't. The room was too cloudy for me to see anything. But," he comes to sit down and I put my head in my hands, "from what I heard, they're scary little demons. Total wise-asses too." He gives a dramatic sigh. "Can't say I want to see one anyways, but I sure as hell want my horns."

Oh…Wait what? "Horns?"

The boy coughs and awkwardly clears his throat. "Did I say horns? Um, I didn't say horns. Did you hear me say horns?"

"I'm pretty sure you said horns."

"Oh. Um, well I meant thorns."

"Oh."

"Uh, yeah. We-"

"Don't…" I interrupt him, rubbing my eyes, my other hand raised. I could feel a headache coming on…

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, ok."

The boy springs up, and adjusts his beanie with one hand. "We should probably get going." He turns to me and holds out a hand. "Ready?"

I glance at the calloused foreign fingers, judging the pros and cons of this situation:

Cons: He could be another imposter, a monster even. I could die. Those spirit people could come back and kill us both. We could die.

Pros: I could get to the camp safely and everything will go as planned.

I do a mental snort_. Like hell._

"Well?" I look into his deep brown eyes briefly; checking to see if he looked untrustworthy…Ah, screw it.

"Sure," I mutter and grab his hand. He pulls me up easily and I question his injury. He seems pretty strong to me…

"Are those crutches-?"

"Um, yeah. They're…uh…"

I stop him before he confuses me further. "You know what? Tell me later."

He nods in agreement as we walk down Broadway, the honking horns and smoky air keeping us company. "By the way," he pauses as we stop before a crossing, "my names Grover."

I smile at him and hold out my hand. "I'm Katie, Katie Gardener."

We cross and take a left down E 23rd Street. For a while, we walk in silence, until…

"Hypothetically, if I told you I was a satyr, so half goat, half human, would you-"

"Grover."

"Yeah. Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

TRAVIS POV:

"God dammit!" I muttered under my breath as I crawled out of the smoky station. That venti could use a machete…

My arm gushed with blood and my head swam in a pool of confusion. _Where did they go?_

I staggered to the lot, just outside the station and took my pick: Ford Escape, Dodge Caravan…Mercedes AMG with the keys still inside.

I smirk to myself as I pull out my Slim Jim. _Dumbass_.

Wedging it in between the window and the rubber seal, I unlock the door with ease.

What can I say? I'm kind of an expert when it comes to these things.

I slip inside, feeling the soft leather under my jeans. _My precious…_

The engine purrs as I pull out of the lot, my eyes searching the seas of people for that stupid B.M. Beanie. Now, where is that goat?

###

KATIE POV:

"I'm telling you Grover, Half-Blood Hill, three point whatever on Long Island is this way."

Grover rolls his eyes and snatches my phone out of my hand. "Hey-"

He then rolls down the window and chucks it out of the van.

"Son of a-"

"Monsters can track you with cell phones."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes as I sit back and glare out the side window. "Whatever."

We were headed on our way to Camp in the 'camp van' as Grover put it. He was driving while I sat in the passenger seat, trying to give directions.

"Grover, have you ever even driven before?"

Grover makes a choked sound. "Of course I have, it's just been a while, ok? So just calm down."

His knuckles were white with all the tension and his face was slightly chalky.

_And I need to calm down?_

I dismiss his protests and turn on the radio. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed, excited about the camp's stereo. "You guys have Sirius Xm!" Before Grover could speak, I turned up the volume on Pop 2K.

"Please don't mind what I'm trying to say cause I'm, I'm being honest…" I sing out the lyrics, pleased with the song. "Tell me what you think about being open, about being honest with yourself."

"Agh." Grover grunts in disgust. "Alternative crap. Ew."

_Oh, no he didn't. _"Alternative crap?! This is a classic."

"Yeah, a classic piece of crap." Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he flips through to another channel that I don't recognize. "Here's some real music."

50 Cent blew through the speakers and Grover bobbed his head, rapping the lyrics. "You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub' look, mami, I got the X if you into taking drugs…" Quickly, I switched it to a random station and sat back in my chair, avoiding Grover's steely gaze. "That was my jam!"

I rolled down my window. "Well it wasn't mine."

Grover snorts. "Fifty Cent is everyone's jam."

"And The Cartel isn't?"

"Touché."

###

The hellhound came out of nowhere.

We were supposedly about ten minutes away. It was about 8 in the evening and we were starting to get hungry. We had spend the past 2 hours singing with the windows down, switching back and forth between rap and indie stations. Grover even taught me how to properly 'bob' to rap music, although, we probably looked like total idiots.

We were just about done screaming Train's Hey, Soul Sister when the radio started to fuzz out.

I fiddled with the tuner, trying some of Grover's channels but all of them had dropped. "Huh. Weird. Maybe it's the weather?"

Grover's eyes widened. "No. Monsters." The van's speed increased as Grover slammed on the pedal, his grip tightening on the wheel. "Hold on."

We took a hard turn, right towards a large, dog-like mass blocking the road. "Grover, look out!"

Grover yelped and swerved but it was no use. We slammed into the snarling thing, and my body flung forwards, stretching painfully along the seatbelt before jolting back into position. I swallowed and a metallic taste flooded my taste buds: blood.

"Grover," I whispered and he groaned in response. "Grover?" I unbuckled the seatbelt and pried open the door. When I stepped out I nearly scrunched back inside. The 'dog' I had mentioned earlier? It wasn't a dog. It was a FUCKING BEAST.

Sharp teeth? Yes.

Huge paws? Check.

Hungry stomach? Big time.

I backed away from the car, trying to lure it away. "GROVER."

"Unnngh."

"GROVER!"

This time I got no response. I was officially on my own.

We circled the car, like two Texas rangers, getting ready for a showdown. The dog growled and snapped at me. I tried to bare my teeth but I think my efforts only pissed him off and made me look idiotic.

"Ok, big guy…" I grabbed a fallen stick and waved it in the air. "You want to play fetch?"

The mutt just barked at me and drew closer to the car. _I guess not._

With that response, I made one of the stupidest decisions of my life. I tried to run.

Turning, I spurred into the woods, the hound bounding after me. I twisted and weaved through the trees, my feet instinctively following an unmarked path. _There are plants here…_

The undergrowth made pathways at my feet, like they were parting for me…or maybe they were.

_Lots of trees…_

The dog was gaining on me, his demonic gaze hungrily following my every step. I could see the 'path' was ending and a cliff loomed ahead. I needed to rid of this monster, fast.

My lungs were starting to burn as I gasped for air, pushing myself closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, I skidded to a stop, the ground falling before my feet. _This is it, literally._

I turn to face the monster, his wild eyes gleaming with deathly satisfaction.

_Tons of vines overhead…_

I closed my eyes, hating myself for what I was about to do. After Lizzie, I had promised, promised myself that I would never try to use it again, never, ever, ever-

The beast lunged, its jaws open, its teeth bared and pointed. Quickly, I willed the vines above to wrap around my hands, and I felt the familiar tug in my gut. _Here we go again._

The rope-like plants curled around my wrists and lifted in one swift pull.

I watched in horror as the mutt tried to skid to a stop but eventually slipped over the edge, it's paws scratching the earth before disappearing down the cliff.

"Katie!"

I dropped from my hiding position and searched for Grover's voice. "Grover?"

My legs were screaming now as I hiked back up the green slope, thorns, nicking my heels and calves. I'm alive. My head is swimming, I feel like my limbs are blocks of concrete and my eyes are stinging with sweat. _But I'm alive._

###

TRAVIS POV:

I found Grover.

Unconscious, but it still counts.

"Grover?"

"Uhhh…"

"Grover!" I shook the satyr awake, slapping his face a few times. "Wake up."

"Huh?" He opens his eyes slowly, rubbing his face with his bloody hands. "Where's Katie?" His eyes widens, as he fervently looks around the smashed van, undoing his seatbelt and scrambling out of the car. "KATIE!"

I pull out my sword. "Where did she go?"

He shakes his head and begins to wander towards the forest. "I don't know, but I can guess."

We give a long glance to the trail of destruction leading into the heart of the forest.

_Shit._

###

It wasn't long before we found her. She had gone as far down as the tree line went, almost hitting the cliff.

"Grover!" A girl emerges from behind a tree and sighs in relief. "I thought I'd lost you. Are you okay?"

Grover scoffs and gives the girl, Katie, a hug. "Am I okay? I left you with a hellhound. Are _you _okay?"

They release each other and they both look towards me. "Who is this?"

I studied the girl in interest. She had long, auburn-like hair that was drawn back, yet small wisps framed her face gently. She was a little shorter than me, and she had a long lean frame. Yet, it was her eyes that shocked me. She had hazel, green eyes that changed color at different angles.

Grover interrupts the awkward silence. "Travis, this is Katie. Katie, Travis. Everyone, meet Grover, are we good?" He doesn't let us speak. "Great, now let's go, cause I'm starving!"

Grover barrels ahead, murmuring in annoyance when a few bushes pricked him.

Katie smiled and held out a hand. She had a nice smile. "I'm Katie. It's nice to meet you."

I give her my award-winning smirk and shake her hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

As we walk to the road, she pipes up. "Have I met you, before?"

Before I even had time to think, I instinctively blurt out, "Babe, if I saw you, I would have remembered you."

She arches a brow and gives me a tired look. "Really?"

_Just go with it, dude. _"Hey are you religious? Cause you're the answer to all my prayers. "

"You're doing this? Right now?"

For some reason, I find her irritated expression hilarious. "Define 'this'."

She stops in her tracks and crosses her arms. "Excuse me?"

I stop with her and mimic her motion. "You heard me."

"Ugh, I can't do this with you."

"Again, define 'this'."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

She gestures wildly, pointing back and forth between herself and I. "THIS!"

"There you are again with the 'this'. You need to find a more specific adjective or pronoun."

"UGH, GROVER!" She screams and stalks out of the forest. I chuckle to myself silently and take my time. _Gods, I can't wait to prank her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All! -J.J. here. Please feel free to comment, like at all. Anyone? Anyone?...Ok. **

**Also, I do not own PJO (but you knew that already.)**

Chapter 4: Dreaming/Friendly Encounters

KATIE POV:

He is disgusting.

Ugh, Answer to my prayers. Seriously?

For a brief moment, with his unruly brown hair and his bright blue eyes, I had admittedly thought he was charmingly handsome. But then he opened his mouth and just had to ruin the whole goddamn experience!

And, I can't believe I had actually thought he was cute.

I fall into step with Grover's clops. I know I should be pretty freaked out by the fact that the person next to me is half goat, but, in all honesty, I am way to tired to panic over that. Plus, with what I've seen so far, it doesn't surprise me.

The plants grow thicker here which, ultimately remind me of _it._ The fact that the undergrowth is unconsciously parting makes the feeling of guilt that's harboring in my stomach swell.

"Huh." Grover murmurs. "I don't remember there being a path here."

_Ok Katie, say something nonchalant, normal, don't be awkward. _"I don't know."

_Nice._

Travis, obviously seeing write through me, snorts. Ugh, asshole.

God I can feel his stare on me as we trudge up the hill. It's like he has laser beam eyes that are boring into my skull.

What is his problem anyway? It's like he wants to piss me off…

We reach the top and I wipe the dirt and grime off my face. "Are we there yet…"

I trail off, my hands flinging to my mouth. _Oh my god. _

Grover smiles and gestures towards camp with his arms. "Katie Gardner, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

At the entrance of Camp, there were two marble post and lintel pillars with a beam across that said, in Greek, Camp Half-Blood. _Wait…Did I just-?_

"But, b-but I don't know how to read…" My voice faltered there and while Grover ran down the hill, whooping and screaming Gloria Gaynor's 'I will survive', my head started to spin. All the confusion and monsters start to bear down on me. Crap, I'm having a panic attack.

My hands were shaking. Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out. Memories filtered through my brain like I was reading a flipbook.

_"WHO ARE YOU, DEMIGOD?"_

_"You'll be with good people Katie. People just like you."_

_"It's not like Kronus gives two drachmas about demigods, let alone a spawn of Hermes."_

_"Hypothetically, if I told you I was a satyr, so half human, half goat…"_

"Katie?"

My last vision was seeing two deep blue orbs staring into me with a mixture of concern and wonder swirling beneath them.

###

_"Katie?" _

_My first party was loud. I could barely hear anyone over the pounding music. Red cups littered tables and the strong scent of Alcohol on people's breath wafted through the air. I hated it._

_"Katie!"_

_I turn and roll my eyes at my giggly best friend. "Lizzie, are you drunk?"_

_She bursts out laughing in her own comical way. "What? I can't- Katie." She pauses, being the dramatic diva she is. "How long have you known me?"_

_I give her knowing smile and grab her cup. "C'mon, I'm taking you home."_

_Her eyes narrow as she protests. "Hey, what? First of all," She reaches over and plucks the cup back from my hand, "I was drinking that. Second of all, NO. We just got here Katie! Give me at least 5 more minutes." _

_I look towards my nails, itching to bite them. A nervous habit, I guess. "Lizzie, we should really…"_

_My voice trails off when I see his face. OHMYGOD he's here. _

_Bewildered, Lizzie turns around and gasps. She whips her hand around and grabs my arm. "Oh my god there's Trent." She blatantly looks for him in the sea of highschoolers. "Oh my god I think he's coming over here!" She squeals as I try to shush her. She clears her throat and gives me a knowing smile as the Senior Football Captain approaches. "Oh, hey Trent!"_

_"Hey…" I manage to squeak out. _

_He smiles casually at Liz, before turning his warm brown eyes towards me. "Hey Katie."_

_Again, me being the awkward unsocial one, smiles shyly._

_Lizzie then interrupts the getting awkward silence. "Well, I'm going to get myself a drink." As she walks behind Trent towards the keg, she winks at me and waggles her eyebrows before she disappears. _

_###_

_The dream changes now. It's still pretty dark out and the party is still going hard, but the mood has changed. Everyone has gotten into the whole time to get some mode and most people have drifted upstairs._

_I feel like my throat is on fire. I have been talking, dancing and drinking with Trent since Lizzie left me. Speaking of Liz…_

_"I should really find my friend." I slur to Trent who is sipping his beer bottle with a smirk on his face. _

_He smiles, "Sure, but first," He brings me in closer and his lips hover dangerously close to my ear, "maybe we should have a little party of our own." _

_I feel myself almost give in to his proposal. The words are about to spill over when my phone beeps. It's Liz. "I have to take this."_

_I walk away from the bar and answer. "Hello?"_

_"K-Katie?" Her broken voice stops me dead cold. _

_"Liz? Liz what's wrong?"_

_"Katie, I don't know where I am." Her voice sounded so lost as I opened my purse and dig out my car keys. _

_"Keep talking, Liz. I'm right here."_

_I get into my Prius and slam the door shut, turning the ignition before you could even say go. "I think I'm in a car."_

_Someone took her._

_Shit._

_"Ok, can you tell me where you think you are?"_

_The line goes quiet for a moment before she whispers. "The park." _

_I know where they're going. And, unfortunately, I know exactly what they were going to do. "I'm coming sweetie, I'm coming."_

_"Hurry Katie, I-" she falters. "They're here. I love you, Katie."_

_"Liz wait-"_

_The line goes dead._

_###_

I wake up in cold sweat, gasping for air, like I had just run a marathon. Holy crap. I haven't had that memory resurface since…

My mind trails off as I look at my surroundings. Where am I?

I am lying on a cotton bed with silky soft sheets and a fluffy pillow rests on the wooden floor, it's purpose long forgotten it seems. I pick the pillow up to notice that there are many cotton beds with silky soft sheets and fluffy pillows. Am I in a hospital?

Long breezy canvas like curtains caress the tall wooden frame of the room as white light seeps through the cracks. A soft breeze makes the drapes flutter and a single lily is perched on my bedside stand. Along with it is a tall glass of what appears to be orange juice with a note that says: _drink._

Just before I reach over and have a taste, a doe-eyed blonde steps through a curtain. "Katie! You're awake!" She exclaims as she flips through her clipboard and smiles brightly at me.

Meanwhile, I gape awkwardly at her and look at my nails. The girl gasps. "Oh my goodness! I haven't even introduced myself! No wonder you were looking at me weirdly, cause I was thinking: 'why is she looking at me weirdly? Do I have something on my face or…'" she trails off and wipes one of her hands on her jeans. "Now I get it."

We stare blankly at each other before she jumps up again and holds out a hand. "Oh, right, I forgot. I'm Jaime but everyone calls me J.J.."

I tentatively take her hand and shake it. It feels warm but not sweaty or gross. "I'm Katie Gardner. Nice to meet you."

"Ah the pleasure is all mine mademoiselle." She says in a horrible French accent as she bows and laughs at herself. "I'm sorry, was that weird? I don't know. I like drama so…"

"No, no it's just…" She smiles brightly as I pause, "You remind me of someone." I finally say.

She nods, her honey blonde hair bobbing with her. "Oh, yeah I get that a lot." She then glances back down at her papers. "Ok, so I'll just check your vital signs and you'll be ready to go." She then points to the glass with her pencil. "You also might want to drink that. It makes the headaches go away." She then quietly leaves the room with a quick murmur about how she would be right back.

I turn to the counter and pick up the note turning it over to see if there were any other instructions. Nope.

With that, I picked up the glass and take a sip. I immediately recoil at the taste. "What the…"

"Ambrosia." A voice calls out behind me and I turn around. Ugh. Not him again.

He chuckles as he swaggers forward, sitting on the bed adjacent to me. Today, Travis sported dark jeans, a worn but soft looking dark leather jacket and a white T-shirt. Classic cocky asshole fashion.

"You okay?" I see a hint of concern before he looks away. "Of course, Grover asked me to check with you."

_Oh wow. WOW. Jerk._

"Tell Grover I say thanks." I mutter and rub my arms, feeling the chills.

We stay in silence for an awkward amount of time before he pipes up again. "How does it taste?"

For a moment I don't understand the question before I remember what I'm holding in my hand. I take another sip and feel it in my mouth. Mmm. "It tastes like a friend of mine's world famous brownies." I manage to say before I feel my eyes widen. _Note to self: Don't talk about past with strangers._

Luckily, Travis doesn't notice and he stands as J.J. returns, a box of equipment in one arm, her clipboard in the other. "Hey Travis." She mutters, obviously showing great dislike to the boy. I can't say I blame her.

Travis smoothly ignores her attitude and nods in greeting before stepping out of the room. Just before he leaves, I hear him say a very inarticulate; "See you around, Katie."

Once the boy leaves, J.J. huffs angrily and drops her box of instruments. "Ugh, that boy gets so on my nerves, like," She drops her clipboard and picks up a small flashlight, "he is so sweet for a few moments and then he turns into this evil prankster and playboy." She shines the light into each of my eyes briefly.

She drops the flashlight and she checks my pulse while I wonder in amusement. "Prankster and playboy?"

She gives me an annoyed glance. "I know right? I don't know. I'm just especially pissed off at him because he recently pranked us." Before I can even ask what it was, she holds up a hand. "Don't ask."

I nod silently as she continues on her tangent. "And then he goes off and dates every single girl on campus." She pauses before letting go of my hand. "Of course, most of us are smart and decline his gross offers, you know, girls like me." She dramatically points to herself and I grin. I like this girl. "But, there are a select few who disgustingly enjoy his company if you know what I mean."

I turn to stand up in my tattered jeans and gross looking Green Day t-shirt. "Um…"

"Oh, right! You're free to go." She takes my hand and leads me out the door and up a few stairs. "I should show you to Chiron and Mr. D first."

"Chiron? Wait isn't he that centaur from…?"

"Yup. Oh and Mr. D is a Dionysus so, don't cross him."

_Gotcha._

Upstairs, we come to a cozy looking dining room that is littered with battle plans and strategies. We step through a glass sliding door that leads to a round a bout porch. From this point, I could see everything. In the far right, I could see a volleyball court and a large Greek building that had multiple sculptures guarding its entrance. In front, I could see twelve cabins lined in a U-shaped form with a campfire pit in the center. In the distance, I could see several other buildings, a lake and a large forest.

"Um, Excuse me?"

I turn to face to men, one in a wheelchair, one wearing a gross Hawaiian shirt, sitting at a table, playing cards.

Before I could speak, J.J. beats me to it. "This is the new camper. I was just wondering if it was okay if I take a break and show her around camp."

Hawaiian rolls his eyes while the wheelchair guy smiles at us pleasantly. "Most certainly Jaime."

He then holds out a hand to me. "My name is Chiron."

"I'm Katie Gardner. Pleasure to meet you." I shake his hand and smile while the other man who I presume to be Mr. D snorts. "I can already guess who her mother is."

Chiron ignores him and stares calculative at me. "Gardner you say?" He murmurs while he scratches his beard. "Have I seen you here before?"

I gaze at him, slightly confused. "I swear sir, I have never been here."

He nods and before things get more uncomfortable that it already has, J.J. coughs. "Well, we should really get going."

She hooks her arm around mine and we trot down the stairs and back into the "hospital".

"Oh my GODS! You've been here before and you didn't tell me!" She punches my shoulder and crosses her arms. "Now I don't have an excuse to hang out with you. Ugh!"

I laugh at her reaction, knowing the real truth. "No, J.J. I was serious. I have never been here before and I don't know why he recognized me, but I don't know him."

She turns her face back to me and uncrosses her arms. "Are you sure…?"

"I'm sure."

She smiles and grabs my hand. "Great, because I was going to show you around anyway."

I laugh and smile. So this is what having a friend feels like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Damn it Connor/What-?

TRAVIS POV:

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Connor, probably sensing my weirdness, throws his snicker's wrapper at me. "Dude, cut the shit. What's up?"

I pick up the plastic and put it in the trash. "Nothing." I call back. "I'm as sexy as usual."

"Bull. Well, not the sexy part, although everyone knows I'm sexier. Something's up though. I can see it."

I roll my eyes as I sharpen my sword. "What, you can read my mind?"

He holds up a hand as he rubs his temples. "Sh. Master at work here."

I shake my head and continue to sharpen. The truth is, I have been acting weird. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to eat anything this morning. I actually pretended to be sick even though most of my mates saw right through me. Instead, I went to the infirmary to see that…girl. What's weirder? I actually cared about what I would wear to the infirmary this morning. Who does that?

"I have it!" Connor stands up from our couch and walks up to me. "You like somebody."

I snorted. "No. You know me, man. I don't get hung up on people."

Connor begins to pace the room. _Drama queen._ "Yes, I do know you, Travis. And I get why you don't date and all that crap." Connor was always teasing me about never actually dating people since he did have a good relationship with Lou Ellen. But who likes getting hurt all the time? I did that once, and I'm not doing it again.

"So then you agree with me."

"No, you just didn't let me finish." I groan and grab a beer from under my bed. Just as I was about to take a sip, Connor snatches it from me.

"What the-"

"Listen man. You will tell me about whatever's up with you. You will explain why you've dressed up like you just came from American Apparel," I reach for the bottle but he lifts it higher, "and you will tell me who this girl is and prove my theory and mind reading powers right, Yeah?"

I check under my bed to see if there were any more beers. Shit.

I glare at my brother before standing up and snatching the beer. "Yeah."

I quickly change into some basketball shorts and my ripped camp T-shirt. Another swig and I'm out of here. "I'm going to the arena."

"If I'm right about all of this, I get 50 drachmas!"

I step out into the sun and start to jog. _This is going to be a long day._

###

KATIE POV:

"So this is the Strawberry Fields."

I inhale the sweet, fruity scent and let it shudder through my body. _I like this place._

"Can we go in?"

"I think so. Just try not to step on anything important. The Demeter kids are anal about their babies."

We were just about to walk through the vines, when a cute boy appears at J.J.'s side.

"Hey J.J."

J.J.'s eyes widen squeezes my arm. "Oh my gods."

I raise an eyebrow. "Want me to save you from him?"

"No. I'll just be a few minutes. We have some…business." From the way she looked at him, I could tell there was some serious baggage and history between them.

That's fine. I could tell they needed some space.

I walk the line, feeling the leaves under my fingers. They were so soft, so healthy. Unconsciously, I pluck a ripe, red strawberry and take a small bite. _Oh God. I'm in heaven._

"How did you do that?" I turn to face a small girl with grassy green eyes and earthy brown hair.

I turn confused, staring at the strawberry vines. "Did what?"

She turns and feels another strawberry. "Someone had "accidently" poisoned this patch of the Fields. None of us could heal them, but…" She glances at the strawberry carefully before taking a big bite. She instantly beams at me. "These taste delicious."

She then holds out a sticky hand. "I'm Miranda."

I shake hers and wipe the juice off my other. "I'm Katie."

Miranda grabs both my hands and smiles wondrously. "I want to try something. Come with me."

I follow her to some vines a few rows over. Here, the strawberries were long gone and dried up leaves curled sadly on the ground.

We kneel close to the ground as Miranda touches the remnants of the vines. "For some reason, these plants didn't grow back this year. The Demeter kids tried to heal them and they could," She murmurs as the leaves began to uncurl and stand straighter, they became greener. Then suddenly, the leaves wilted again and dried up. "But only for a brief moment."

She then turns to me with a questioning glance. "Can you try to grow them back again?"

At this thought, I nearly burst out laughing. Me? "I'm not sure I can. If the Demeter children can't do it, if you can't, then how the hell can I?"

She smiles and gives me an encouraging smile. "Just try."

For a girl who looks about twelve, she seems to act pretty mature.

I sigh and hold my hands out, feeling the leaves under my hands, just as I did before. I allow my eyes to close, and my shoulders to relax, brushing the stems and the dirt.

A loud gasp interrupts my thoughts and I open, surprised and confused. "You did it. You-" Miranda falters and looks above my head. "Oh my gods."

The Fields grow quiet and everyone stands up to look at me. Self-Consciously, I rub the back of my neck and tug on my shirt. "What?"

Miranda smiles brightly. "Look up."

Above me is a symbol of glowing wheat grains and a hammer like object, what I presume to be a gardening tool of some sort. "All hail Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter," A large man horse hybrid appears next to us, his soulful eyes staring ponderously down at us. Chiron. His next few words shock the hell out of me. "As well as the daughter of Taylor Gardner, son of Ares."

Gasps and strangled outbursts of confusion ripple through the vines as people from all over camp begin to draw nearer. _Breathe Katie. Just breathe. _

As I look up at the glowing emblem, I realize that the 'tool' wasn't for gardening. It really was a hammer.

_I have to get out of here._

"Um…" I here myself murmur, trying to steady my breath._ Go, go, go._

_Too many people here._

"Katie, what the-" I hear J.J. say as I whizz past them, freeing myself from the group and escaping away, to anywhere really. I needed some time; I needed to think this through. My skin feels hot and heavy under my long clothes and the beating sun burns my back. It's not long before I reach what I now know as the Big House. Just as I swung open the front door, a boy comes barreling through and I slam into his chest and fall backwards. _Ow._

"Katie. What are you doing here?" Ugh. Just my luck.

###

TRAVIS POV:

I look down at her from my standing position and smirk. "What's the rush?"

She grumbles, as she gets up, her eyes slightly red and her nose a little runny. _She's been crying._

She tries to run past me but I grab onto her shoulders before she can budge. "Hey," she makes an attempt to not make eye contact with me but I lift her chin with a finger and hold it there. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ok. Let me lay it down for you. I do not comfort. Not even a little. Whenever Connor had a problem when we were younger, he would always go to Chiron or Luke. But for some strange reason, I felt compelled to help her. Maybe the Gods are messing with my head, but one thing is for certain: Katie is upset.

Her eyes, fragile and broken, squeeze together as her arms come around my waist and her face buries into my shirt. _Woah…_

Awkwardly, I slowly let my arms come around her shoulders as she continues to sob incoherent words into my sweaty T-shirt. "Hey, hey." I pat her on the back and she recoils quickly.

"-I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just did that." She mutters as she holds her face in her hands.

Trying to make her laugh, I say, "Hey, I just had a beautiful girl hug me. I'm not complaining."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes and wipes her face as she tries to hide her smile.

_Mission accomplished._

"So, you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

I nearly sigh in relief. "Good cause I didn't either."

She laughs at that. I like her laugh.

"Um…Do you know where my clothes are?"

I smirked. "Yeah, on my bedroom floor."

She crosses her arms again and rolls her eyes. "Haha. I'm dying of laughter."

"You know it."

"But seriously, do you know where I can find them? 'Cause I," She pauses sniffing her clothes, "Am sweating the shit out of these."

I open the door and let her in. "You're right."

"About what?"

"You smell like shit."

Another eye roll. Another hidden smile. _Yes._


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO! So, you know what to do.

1. Read

2. Gawk about how amazing it is (you know you want to!)

3. Then write awesome reviews.

...Or you can just do the first step...that's cool too.

-J.J.

CHAPTER 6: Surprise, surprise...

KATIE POV:

"So…" I start as I sift through clothes at the Camp Store.

"So…" Travis mimics as he sips his "root beer" and watches me from the far wall.

"So what the hell were you doing in the Big House?"

He snorts and sets his beer down on the counter. No one was in the shop; well, considering it was closed. But I guess that's the good thing about being acquaintances with a son of Hermes: They know how to pick the locks. "I was taking pictures of the red team's strategies for Capture the Flag this Friday."

"Of course."

"Actually I was working out prior to that. You know, got to keep these guns in check."

"Sure."

He nods his head earnestly at my sarcastic remarks. "Anyway, so I met Percy and Annabeth, whom you'll meet eventually. Trust me, they're everywhere." He pauses and reaches for his beer, takes another swig before he starts up again. "And, you know, since I'm just that kind of team player, I decide to pitch in for a bit."

I raise a brow. "Team player?"

"You doubt me?"

"You want me too?"

He leans in close, the smell of alcohol mingling with my breath. "…Does it involve sex…?"

"It never will."

"Gotcha. Ok, so then," He begins to pace the room, beer bottle in his hand, "They start talking about stealth, which, as you know," he pauses for dramatic effects, "is my specialty."

"Really?" I reply dryly.

"I know, shocker right? Anyway, they clearly want me to go use my talents for the game so," He tosses me a bright orange shirt before taking another swig of his beer. "I tell them to cut to the chase, they tell me to take some snaps, and I go to the Big House, do my thing and slam into you."

As I close the curtain for the changing room and pull my shirt off, I correct him. "Um, technically, I think you slammed into me."

"Same difference. You done in there?"

I stuff my head and limbs through and straighten it out. Not bad. "Come see."

I open the curtain and strike a pose. I hear him stifle a laughter and then whistle. "Perfect. Let's go."

As he begins to walk off, I protest, my morality stepping into play. "But we haven't paid."

He turns around and gives me a get real look. "Do you really think they're going to care? Besides, who's here to pay?"

He's right…Asshole.

I go back to the change room, grab my shirt and follow him out the back door. "Do you always steal stuff from here?"

"I think the better question is 'When do you ever not steal stuff from here?"

I pause, thinking about the sentence. "That doesn't make sense."

Travis shrugs as we walk back to the Big House. "Eh, what do I care?"

He sure as hell didn't.

When we finally get my shit and are on our way out, he asks me a strange question. "So have you got your weapon yet?"

I stop dead in my tracks. _Weapon? I need a weapon?_ "What?"

He stops with me as he lists all the weapons he could think of. "You know, swords, daggers, bow and arrow, javelin…"

_Oh my fucking god. I need a weapon?_ "Why?"

He looks at me like I grew a second head. "Why? Has the past few days not taught you anything?"

…No.

Judging from my blank stare, he didn't think so either. "C'mon." He mutters, grabbing my bag from my hands.

"Where are you going?" I ask, striding after him as he heads towards the cabins.

"We're going to drop your stuff off at your cabin, and then," he turns and gives me a wicked smile, "We're going to get you a weapon."

_Oh boy._

###

When we got to the Demeter cabin, half the kids were inside. _Crap. _

Besides being "special", I walked into the room with the campus slut holding my suitcase. _Great._

"Um…" I stammer awkwardly as Travis sets my bag down, noticing the uncomfortable state of the situation.

A young boy, who was currently reading a large book on botany, points to a soft cot at the far left corner. "You can put your stuff there."

I smile weakly as he returns to his book. I glance at Travis to see his eyes staring right at me, eyebrows raised. Silently, I move my bag to my new bed, grab Travis, and haul ass to the armory.

"So…"

Before he can even finish, I hold up my hand. "Don't want to talk about it."

Whatever. I would deal with the awkwardness of my new family matters later. Right now, I want a goddamn knife.

It's a quick walk to the armory and we arrive within a matter of minutes. Luckily, the few people that are in there barely acknowledge my presence and don't look up when I enter the dark, dank space. "Ok," Travis murmurs in my ear as we travel across the room to a large table. "Here's the weapons section. Have at it." He turns and points to the forgery across from the armory where outside, one of the kids is building a gold hilted dagger. "I have to ask someone for a quick favor."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm pranking the Aphrodite Cabin."

I roll my eyes and return my gaze to the selection of sharp, pointy pieces of metal. Surprisingly, many of the items here were pieces of jewelry. I pick up a silver ring and twist it a bit in my hand. Within seconds, the ring transforms into a long silver sword. It's weight amazes me and I nearly drop it in shock. When I let it go and set it back on the table, it returns back to its original shape. _Nice._

I browse around, feeling the javelins, swords and bows. None of them feel right though.

I'm about to call Travis for help when a familiar green emerald bracelet catches my eye. Curious, I brush the other chains and rings away and hold it out in front of me, it's gemstones glinting in the darkness. "Holy shit."

I swore to God (or I guess it's now Gods) that this was the same bracelet that had been crushed by that Cyclops days ago.

Bewildered and confused, I slip it on, feeling the stones press gently into my skin. _How…?_

My fingers twist the bracelet, trying to find some sort of trigger. Nothing. I slipped it off and tapped it against the wooden table. Again, nothing.

"Looking for a weapon?"

The new voice startled me, and I turned to face a tall guy who seemed about my age.

Admittedly, he was cute. He had thick black hair that stuck up in all the right angles and gave off the 'I just rolled out of bed' look. And he had green eyes, a sea-green blend that sparkled in amusement, obviously finding my frustration funny.

"Yeah."

"Ok. What are you looking for?"

I glance at the weapons in distaste before replying. "None of these."

Seeming to understand where I'm coming from, he holds out his hand. "This one interests you?"

I sigh as I hand it over, itching to ask him a question. "Yeah. Um…"

God, I hope I don't look stupid asking this…

He waits patiently, still fiddling with the bracelet. I take a deep breath. "This bracelet was one of the last things my mother gave to me. The last time I saw that," I point to the jewelry, "it was crushed under a Cyclops' foot. And I know what you're going to say: 'Oh, it's probably not the same one.'" I say in a deep voice and he laughs. "But I know it. I just…I don't know. I can feel it." Gods I must sound stupid. But the boy just smiles and pulls something out of his pocket.

"What is this?" He asks, holding it out for me to touch.

I take the smooth object, and recognized its shape immediately. "It's a pen."

He smiles and takes it back. "Not just a pen." He then clicks it and it lengthens into a sharp, pointed sword. He holds it up and swings it, feeling its weight. "This was given to me by my father as a gift." He walks and beckons me to follow. I do, and I follow him out to a deep ditch by the forest. "The cool part about this sword is," Suddenly, he launches the sword forwards like he was throwing a javelin and it disappears into the undergrowth. I gasped in shock. "Every time I lose it," He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pen. _Whhhaat?_ "It always comes back."

He hands me back my bracelet and I roll my hands over the smooth stones. "So, what you're saying is, that when that monster crushed it, it wasn't really gone. And that if I ever lost it, it would always reappear in my pocket?"

He purses his lips. "Maybe. Let's try." I hand him my bracelet and he tosses it high into the forest. "Check your pockets."

Tentatively, I reach into my front pocket, unsure of what I might find in there. My fingers then grace smooth objects and I felt my eyes widen. Oh my gods. "It's here!"

He smiles and tucks his pen back. "I'm Percy by the way."

Recognizing the name, I immediately smile. "I'm Katie." I turn my attention back to my weaponless bracelet. "But then, how the hell do you trigger this thing?"

Percy shakes his head. "I don't know. Do you know anyone who would? Chiron, a Hephaestus kid, …"

But I wasn't listening. I knew exactly who to call. And it was about high time I did.

_'We need to talk.'_ We sure as hell do.

"Yeah, Percy do you have a phone?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Ok I know I haven't updated in a while... and I know you're mad...and I know this Chapter is really short BUT I'm updating now and although it is brief, it is sweet. Short and sweet. Get it? Anyone? No one. Ok.**

**-J.J.**

CHAPTER 7: Weird…and Awkward. So awkward.

TRAVIS POV:

"She's blonde isn't she?"

I groan and roll onto my stomach, feeling the warm sand on my tanned skin. It felt like pixie dust as I dig my fingers into it, trying to burrow myself away from my brother's idiocy.

"Travis?"

"Yup."

"What the hell are you doing?"

My tensing shoulders relax as I reply. "Trying to get away from you."

"Through the-," Connor, who is probably rolling his eyes, gives a dramatic sigh, "Travis, you know that a plane ticket to China will probably be a lot faster and less time-consuming."

"Faster and less time-consuming are the same thing." I mutter absentmindedly, my thoughts drifting towards a certain brunette. After I had asked Jake to fix the 'perfume' bomb, Katie disappeared. When I checked her cabin…well I didn't. The Demeter kids wouldn't let me in. Yet, they did say that she wasn't there so…

Connor says something, but I can't hear him. My mind is occupied.

She has this freckle just to the right of her right eye, close to the crease. She has a nice laugh. I like her smile, but not the fake-I'm-ok-but-not-really ones. The ones that light up her face and brighten her eyes. I hated seeing her cry today. Her hair constantly changes in the light. One minute it's brown, and then it's red, then it's both. And her eyes…

_Woah, wait. What the hell am I doing?_

As if Connor was reading my mind, he picks up my sunglasses and throws it at me. "Eh, what are you…" He trails off and gets this conspiring smirk, "You were thinking about sleeping with her weren't you?"

_Not really but..._

I grab my shades and put them on, flipping on my back. "Something like that."

Connor doesn't reply leaving me in total, complete silence.

Meanwhile, I think of how fucked I am. I don't know what's going on, but I feel like... Jesus. Since when did I talk about my feelings?

I let out a low breath and stand up. I need to cool off.

###

KATIE POV:

The cool, smooth metal presses against my ear lightly as the phone continues to ring.

I sigh against the wall of Percy's cabin. _C'mon dad. Pick up your goddamn phone._

"We're sorry. The person you are trying to reach-"

Click. I punch the phone off and huff. _Great._

When I walk outside, Percy is waiting for me. He stands up and gives me a hopeful glance. "Any luck?"

I shake my head and hand back his phone. "Nope. But thanks though."

He smiles. "Anytime. I'll see you at dinner."

I wave goodbye and return sullenly to my cabin. _A hostile 'family', weaponless weapon, and an AWOL Dad. Could this day get any worse?_

Apparently it could.

I opened the vine ridden oak door to find most of my cabin mates inside. _Oh hell._

Awkwardly, I shuffle inside, aware that all eyes are on me. "Hey, guys."

Nothing. No one speaks.

_Oh-kay. Well then._

I walk to the back of my room and sink myself into the stiff bed. Once I am settled, everyone continues to talk in hushed whispers, resuming to their plant encyclopedias and what not.

I exhale, not realizing I was holding my breath. I lie down and sink into the covers. _Finally._

Just as I was about to close my eyes, a faint horn sounds and someone shouts, "Dinner!"

I sigh. I just can't catch a break, can I?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! Ok, so this chapter probably isn't the best in the world. If you don't like it, please let me know, I would happily redo it if enough of you guys requested because (wink) I'm a generous person. Enjoy and Review!**

**-J.J.**

Chapter 8: Camping with Katie

KATIE POV:

My arms feel heavy; my legs are numb. The piney smelling air feels good in my lungs. A light breeze brushes tufts of hair away from my face, caressing my tear stained cheeks. I'm blind. My eyes are blurry from their words.

_You don't belong here._

I push further and further into the forest, stumbling along roots here and there. My feet hurt but I ignore the stings. I know they are cut badly and that I should stop but I can't. I have to run.

My lungs are burning now. The familiar pain builds in my limbs. Another big root catches me off guard and I tumble to the ground. The stinging in my feet is so paralyzing that I don't move. Instead, I cry as it all comes back to me.

_"__That's my seat." The camp counselor cleared her throat impatiently behind me. _

_I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I stood up and grabbed my plate. "S-sorry. I didn't know." _

_She rolls her eyes and takes my spot. "Whatever."_

_When I looked around the table, there was no more space. The older girl notices and raises an eyebrow expectantly. "What are you doing? Sit."_

_Just as I was about to reply, another girl by the edge scrunches in and beckons me forward. I recognize her from the fields. Miranda._

_I nod gratefully and she gives a sympathetic smile before returning to her vegetarian pizza. _

_Just as everyone began to mingle into his or her own conversations, the counselor speaks up. "So how'd you do it?"_

_Eyes return to me as I stammer. "P-pardon?"_

_She flips her blonde hair back and gives me a steely glance. "The vines."_

_I force myself not to look at my nails and clear my throat. "I touched them."_

_A few people snort, and she smirks. "Of course you did. Puh-lease. Even I know it was more than that."_

_Miranda shifts uncomfortably beside me. "Actually-"_

_"__-Shut up, twerp. So, Katie," She begins as she takes a bite into her garden salad, "What sort of chemicals did you sprinkle on our plants?"_

_I feel my fists clench underneath the table. This girl was pushing it. "Nothing."_

_"__Honey listen," her eyes narrow, "we've been trying to fix those plants for months. Don't screw with us. We know that you did something to them, it's the only way."_

_The boy that had told me where my bed was, pipes up. "She does have more power than the rest of us. I saw it."_

_"__What? Because she's a quarter Ares? That's disgusting by the way." She then shrugs her shoulders and plucks a grape. "You are right in a way though. She is different, aren't you Katie?"_

_I don't reply. Instead, my eyes go straight to my nails. "Why do you even care?"_

_She stands up and slams her hands on the table. The Mess Hall grows quiet. "Because you don't belong here. You're just an ugly freak with a fucked up parentage."_

_"__ELIZABETH SHREWTON."_

_No one spoke. No one moved. My eyes wandered around the room, seeing Percy's sad glance and Chiron's firm stare before landing on Travis. He was watching me, his intense expressionless stare taking in my every tremble. _

_And that was enough. The tears brimmed and I turned away. Weaving through the tables, I jumped down the steps and bounded across the path. Then I ran._

The sobs shudder through my body and I find myself curling into a ball on the ground. _She's right. I don't belong here._

I close my eyes, and relax into the soft Earth floor.

###

TRAVIS POV:

I watched her disappearing figure fly off into the forest. _Shit._

Elizabeth smiles smugly as she crosses her arms. "That's right you little bitch. Run."

I feel my hands clench as I stand and glare at her. "What the hell is your problem?"

Her smile falters before Chiron bellows out loud. "Everyone dismissed." He then points to Elizabeth. "To the Big House." When she doesn't move, he slams his hoof on the concrete floor, making everyone flinch. "NOW."

I watch everyone but Percy, Annabeth and J.J. leave the hall. Chiron looks up and sighs, knowing what we were going to ask. "Be back by sundown."

Annabeth shoots a worried glance at Percy and looks to the sky. "What if we can't find her?"

Chiron gives a grim smile. "Let's hope you do."

###

KATIE POV:

I awake shivering cold. My toes are frozen, and my nose feels like it's about to fall off. Every muscle in my body is sore. I awkwardly bring my bloody feet in front of me, wincing as I pull myself up. The forest is dark with only hints of moonlight seeping through the shadowy boughs. An ominous feeling rolls through my spine and I shiver in response. _Oh shit._

My heart rate pounds against my chest as I circle around, seeing no obvious exit. _God I am such an idiot. Really Katie? Of all the places you could run to…_

Something ticks. I freeze. _Oh SHIT._ More ticks. I fumble around, looking for a weapon. Anything, anything…

My hand catches on my wrist and I nearly scream in anger. Oh, yeah: my 'weapon'. Tears are running down my face as I pull it off and tinker with it. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon you stupid piece of shit!"

The ticking grows louder. Something rustles the bushes around me. I tinker some more. Nothing.

I nearly wail in terror. This will probably go down as the saddest death in history. I can see my gravestone tablet now: Katie Gardner (1999-2014) Death by monster because she couldn't get her weapon to turn on. Sad? Yes. Yes I know.

My vision's blurry. My hands are shaking. I throw the bracelet to the ground and drop to my knees.

"I'm done." I whisper, my voice breaking. _I'm done._

I listen to the clicking and ticking as the monster approaches from behind. Let it come. I don't care anymore…

…But it never does. I wait patiently, but the excruciating pain, the blinding torment…I don't feel anything. _Am I dead already?_

I turn around and stumble back in horror. A giant scorpion stands inches behind me, its ticking legs cemented to the ground.

I look at its surprised eyes and frozen pinschers, it's dark red tail arched to strike.

_What the-_

I turn around and glance at the floor aimlessly, searching for my bracelet. My hands brush the ground fervently, searching for the green emeralds in the dim light.

It is not long before something glints on the ground and I crawl towards it, my hand reaching out to touch it…

Oh. This can't be right.

My hand curls around a metal hilt as I drag the dagger along the undergrowth and up in the air. Moonlight glints off of its shiny blade and I notice a piece of paper is coiled around the handle, as well as an encryption along the blade.

_Tick…tick, click… _

I turn as I watch the scorpion's tale uncurl, its numerous legs ticking and clicking into movement with every second. Adrenaline bursts through my veins and an alarm goes off in my head. _Oh no you don't! _

Without hesitation, I lunge forward, the knife slicing the tail like butter. A sickening crunch fills my ears as the monster recoils and hisses away, its poisoned tail twitching at my feet.

_Holy shit. Did I just-?_

I drop the blade in horror and clutch my stomach. _Oh my gods. _

I feel my lungs collapse and my breath grows short. _Breathe, just breathe. _

I lean on a tree, its trunk, supporting me. When I hold out my hands I flinch at the sight of them. A dark ooze drips from my fingertips. _Blood?_

I didn't want to know. Instead, I wipe them on my torn up jeans, and stumble away. I began to walk in a random direction, gripping nearly every tree with every step. _Uuuggh._

My head feels so sore. I trip a little and hold a tree for balance. _Oh gods._

I'm so woozy. My hands, caked with dried ooze, sting a little. _Huh, I must have cut myself._ I walk further into the forest. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know where I am. I'm a lost demigod in the middle of a monster-ridden forest. No, scratch that. I'm a '3/4 god' with a 'fucked up parentage'. Well she was right about one thing. I don't belong here.

"What's their problem though? What did I ever do to them besides help?" Why did they have to shut me out? "Oh please!" Am I that different? "Am I talking out loud?"

I can't tell.

Did time slow down? I know I'm tired but I can usually walk in a straight line. Ow. Was that a tree?

Shadows form shapes in the darkness. I see stars, the tail of the scorpion, my swollen fingers.

Haha, fingers. That wasn't even funny.

My head is spinning now. Sweat pours down my face and drips off my hair. _I need to sit._

I collapse onto a tree, sliding down to the floor. I cough a little and something red spurts on my elbow. I cough again and more liquid speckles my arm. _I don't feel so good. _

I can't see much anymore. Everything has dark spots covering them. I slide further so I'm laying on the dirt now, a root of the tree acting as a pillow. Speaking of trees, this one smells funny. But it's a calming scent. I stare up at its branches and needle leaves. They seem to almost form a face.

I wonder what type of tree it is. Maple? Pine? Nah. Can't be. I would know. When I look up for the last time, I must be hallucinating because a green elf is standing above me with a concerned look on her face. I take a deep breath and sigh as a name floats through my head. "Juniper." _That's what it is: A Juniper tree._ I close my eyes and let myself fall, deeper than I ever had before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! Ok so here's my excuse. As I mentioned before, I wasn't really into the last chapter or so, so I was contemplating on whether or not I should skip the whole bullying thing and just get right to it because...writing about Traitie is fun, as you all know. BUT, I have changed my mind and everything will turn up ok I PROMISE!**

**-J.J.**

**R&R**

Chapter 9: Poisoned

TRAVIS POV:

"KATIE!" Our shouts echoed through the dark trees, breaking the eerie silence. I brush cold sweat off my neck. The forest is cool compared to the scorching heat I've trained in all day.

I duck under a low branch and watch my footing, as the terrain grew rougher and the undergrowth grew thicker. _Katie's been here._

"Here Katie Kat." J.J. whistles as she grabs me for support. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

I roll my eyes and mumble. "She's not a dog, J."

She scowls and pushes my shoulder away. "At least I'm trying."

Before the two of us started a full-on sass war (which, obviously I would win), Annabeth yelled from the front. "Hey! I think I found something."

My heart pounds against my chest and goose bumps rise on my arms. _It'll be ok._

My jaw clenches when I look at J.J. and Percy and their grim expressions. _Won't it?_

###

We've been screaming Katie's name for about half an hour now and my voice is starting hurt.

"Ugh." J.J. groans as she falls into step behind me. "Of everywhere on campus, she had to run into the forest."

I snort. It seems that the forest is her go-to place for everything. I remember the first time I had met her and I feel myself chuckle. J.J. gives me a weird glance but I brush it off.

So far, we have found trampled bushes, scuffed up thickets and very angry wood nymphs. In other words: nothing.

My hands are clammy and my shoulders ache. Why am I here? I barely know her. In fact, we met 3 days ago. I nearly stumble at that fact. 3 days ago, I was filling the Ares Cabin with tie-dye colored dildos and bananas (don't ask about …either of those). Now, I'm trampling my way through the forest at near midnight for a girl.

What. The. Fuck.

Before I had time to contemplate my insanity, Annabeth stops abruptly in front of us. "Guys." She holds up her hand and cocks her head to the side. "Do you hear that?"

I look around and grab the hilt of my sword as Percy grabs riptide. The dark trees seem to glare at us as we examine the shadows. After a long period of crickets and our labored breathes, J.J. blatantly replies. "No."

Percy cocks an eyebrow. "Thank you captain obvious."

"Um, no sir. You're sadly mistaken. It's colonel obvious, doofus."

"Doofus? What other names have you got for me?"

"Oh you know: Seaweed Brain, The Horse Whisperer, Son of Poseidon…"

We continue walking and calling, stopping once in a while whenever a different noise filled the silence. Minutes pass. We've probably been walking for an hour. I wipe the sweat off my brow. _C'mon Katie. Where are you?_

The sun has long gone now. White beams pepper the forest floor every few meters. Another 20 minutes. An hour and a half passes by. My legs are tired now. God, how did Katie do this?

A root gets caught on my shorts and I stumble into Annabeth, grabbing onto a tree for support. "Sorry." I manage to mutter.

She looks back and nods before her eyes narrow. "Travis…" She takes my left hand and holds it up. A dark liquid covers them.

J.J. Gasps. "It isn't..."

Annabeth swipes some of the ooze off with her finger and puts it to her mouth. Her facial expression sours and she spits it out and shakes her head. "No. It's poison." She gives us a questioning glance. "Why would Katie have poison on her hands?"

No one knows how to reply. Percy examines my palm, before looking gravely at the rest of us. "If it is poison, she must have gotten stung whilst trying to kill it." Our eyes follow his as he begins to walk toward another marked tree up ahead. "Judging by the prints and the trampled thickets," He smells it and coughs loudly, before giving me a grim look. "We don't have much time. Get that stuff off, quick." As J.J. hands me a wipe from her pack, Percy takes out riptide. "I think we should split up."

Annabeth's eyes widen. "That's the worst idea you have ever said in our entire history of friendship."

Percy frowns. "Friendship?"

The blonde rolls her eyes and grabs his hand. "Point is we're sticking together."

"No."

Our heads swivel around to face the petite Apollo girl. I cough and stuff the wipe back in the kit. "What do you mean no?"

She crosses her arms impatiently and sighs. "If it's true that Katie has been poisoned, she will only have a limited amount of time before the toxin reaches her heart, yes?"

I feel my heart rate bump up a notch and my jaw tightens. "Are you suggesting-"

"-I'm suggesting that Katie is still alive. The poison isn't too dry, so she still has a chance." _A chance? That sounds promising. _Seeming to notice my turmoil, she gives me a look. "She's not dead Travis."

"Not yet." I glare at the forest, trying to see through the trees for signs of Katie. Nothing.

Annabeth groans. "I don't like it, but…" She takes out her dagger and grabs Percy's arm. "We'll take this side. C'mon Seaweed Brain."

"Friendship?"

They walk away and disappear into the trees. J.J. shoulders her pack and nudges me. "Let's go."

I sigh, grip my sword, and point it sarcastically towards the root-covered path. "Ladies first."

She rolls her eyes, and jumps ahead, mumbling something about how despite the worst circumstances; I'm still an ass.

This is very true.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya! Ok, so here it is! And don't worry. Traitie is on it's way I PROMISE! :)**

**-J.J.**

**R&R**

Chapter 10: Dreaming About _Her_

KATIE POV:

_My Prius whirls around the curb as I approach the park. My knuckles are white with tension as I turn the lights off and drift silently into the lot. Another car sits near the trail. _

Oh, Liz.

_I shudder as I open the door, the cold air freezing the sweat on my back. I rush to the other vehicle, my heels crunching on the gravel. A wave of alcohol and marijuana fills my nostrils and I gag in disgust. Nevertheless, I peer inside and knock on the trunk. "Lizzie?"_

_No reply. _So they've taken her to the rock already._ I swallow back the bile and slipped off my shoes, wincing at the rough pebbles beneath my feet. I would need to hurry. I pulled out my phone and called 9-1-1. While it rang, I ran along the soft grass, sprinting beside the trail. I had no weapon, no plan and no power. I was going to have to be stealthy. _

_"__9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

_"__Hi ma'am." I huffed/whispered, trying to keep my voice calm. "My friend's missing. We were at a party and I-" My voice broke. I cleared my throat and slowed my pace. "I think they might hurt her." _

_"__Who are they?"_

_"__They-"_

_A loud scream shatters the silence. Someone curses._

_"__Miss?"_

_"__Come quickly." I turn my phone off and sprint forwards, trying to be as quiet as possible. The soft grass tickles my toes as I approach the dirt trail. The shouts and curses grow louder. I stop halfway there and take a smaller path to the other side. A familiar tingling sensation rushes through me as I weave through the trees, pushing forwards with every stride. Soon, I'm close enough to make bits and pieces of their conversation. _

_"__You think it's the right girl?" A timid voice mumbles. Male, I think to myself. Deep voice. He's probably a senior in high school. _

_My sprint slows to a jog as I watch my footing, stepping only on weeds and large roots. _

_"__Of course it is. Why the hell wouldn't it be?" Also male. I can't decide how old he is. _

_"__I don't know. There were a lot of people, Max."_

_There is a long pause. I freeze. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"_

_Another pause. I slowly creep forwards gripping the narrow trees for support. Three figures start to come into view. "Well…"_

_"__Are you fucking serious? You little shit!" There's a loud smack and I nearly slip. I grasp a tree branch and bite my lip to keep me from shouting. "You said that you found her!"_

_"__I-I did. I-it's just-"_

_"__-Just what? The wrong fucking girl!"_

_I can see them clearly now. There's a lanky tall guy who looks like he's in college. His sickly frame is covered by a worn and stained denim jacket and black basketball shorts. Gross scabs and scars mark the inside of his arms. _This one's a druggie.

_Opposite of him stood a larger boy, slightly on the chubby side, with a navy football letterman jacket and scruffy jeans. On his face, a large red mark stained his left cheek. Under his breath, I hear him mutter. "We can go back to the party. I saw her, I did. There were two of them." _

_A chill runs down my spine. _Us?_ I wonder. _Is he talking about us?

_The man shouts back angrily, spitting out his words. "WE HAVE NO TIME." He fidgets with his hands. "The town police are suspicious. They're not blind."_

So they've done this before? _I shiver and feel my nose crinkle. Another bug crawls over my toes and I silently begin to move. _

Where are you Liz?

_I look around at the dimly lit space, searching for her frizzy red hair. _

_When I spot her, I nearly scream in terror. The usually jovial girl is slumped on the ground with her hands cuffed to a post on the park map board. Her tear stricken face is red and swollen. _

They hit her._ My blood begins to boil and the tingling in my stomach rushes to my head. _Breathe Katie. _I thought to myself._ You're her best chance.

_The lanky guy points a shaky finger at the boy. "Do you know how much trouble you have caused us? I can't believe I thought I could trust you!"_

_Something coils around my finger. _Ugh, goddamn bugs._ I brush it off quickly, and then wince at the flicking noise, but the three of then are oblivious to my presence. I slowly start to creep around them, trying to get to my Lizzie._

_Druggie speaks again. "I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted some high school amateur." He begins to pace, slashing at tree branches before walking right up to the football player, grabbing him by the collar. "You know what she'll do to me now? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'LL TO US?"_

She?_ I think to myself quietly. _She must be one twisted bitch to hire these fools.

_The man shoves the boy back roughly but not hard enough. The boy bumps back, stalking angrily towards his older companion. "What do you mean she? You said-"_

_The addict pushes the boy away and snarls. "I say a lot of things. That doesn't always make them true." _

_A soft whimper interrupts their bickering. "Stop."_

No Liz. Don't speak_._

_But I can't say anything. I can't do anything except watch the crap that she was about to take._

_The druggie, Max I guess, turns towards her, his face contorting in a sick smile. "Don't worry sweetheart." He kneels down beside her and holds her face. My hands clench. She flinches from his touch. "I'll take very good care of you." _

_Something ticks inside of me but before I can move closer to Liz, he takes something out of his jean jacket. "But, there's something I have to take care of first." A slick black metal object clicks in his hands. A gun. He rises and points it slowly towards the boy. My heart rate quickens. He wouldn't. _

_Liz screams and the trembling boy holds up his hands. "Max, you wouldn't."_

_"__NO, DON'T DO IT! DON'T-" My best friend is hysterical, pulling against her restraints but to no avail. Every muscle in my body is tense. I begin to edge away from her. _

_The man turns around and slaps her with the back of his gun. "SHUT UP!"_

_Another tick. I feel like I'm going to be sick. The bugs are everywhere, brushing my ears and brushing my shoulders. I creep towards the other end of the space. _

_Max rises and begins to walk closer to the boy. "You are pathetic. How stupid are you?" He wraps his fingers around the gun carefully, staring menacingly at his prey. "Did you really think I was going to pay you, at all?" He cackles as he finally reaches the boy, placing the gun directly onto the kid's sweaty forehead. "So naïve. It's a shame, really. You would have made a great football player. A scholarship to Penn State I hear?"_

_Tears stream down the boys face. "P-p-please."_

_I'm so close to the two of them, I can almost smell the alcohol on their breaths. I bend my legs, getting ready to pounce. _

_The college boy gives a sinister smile. "Thanks but your services will no longer be necessary." _

Then things just get weird.

The scene in front of me blurs. An inky darkness floods the greenery and swallows all the broken pieces of my haunting memory. Lizzie's screams, the druggie's threats- it all fades away. I look at the ground and watch as the soft dirt and tentacle-like weeds disappear. An ominous feeling rushes through me. _This can't be good._

Usually, the dream, or memory, would end with the scream, the gunshot or the police siren. I would remember me huddled in the corner of a police car, shivering and muttering some incoherent nonsense.

Then I would wake up and it would all be over. Or, at least until the next night.

_This isn't supposed to happen._

I waited patiently for the scene to change. To see my bloodshot eyes, my torn black mini dress and my raw, cut feet. To see the officer telling my father what happened, and to see his mournful sympathetic stare burning through the car window.

I stare at the black walls of emptiness, waiting for something, anything to happen. A cold chill runs along my spine. I rub my arms subconsciously, feeling the goose bumps along them. _Where am I?_

"You are dreaming, dear."

My shoulders tense as I flinch at that voice. I _know _that voice. But a face doesn't come to me. I dig my nails into my palms and clench my fists to keep them from trembling. "W-who are you?"

The voice laughs darkly. _Female,_ I think to myself. _Doesn't sound very old_.

A drop of sweat falls down my back as she replies. "Oh Katie. Such beauty, such grace." Something brushes my face and it takes everything in me to not recoil in disgust. "Such strength, bravery," Something whizzes past my ear. I feel cold air slam against my face, blowing my hair everywhere. My legs tremble. "So pure hearted, so generous."

"Stop." I feel my lips move, but no sound comes out of my mouth. The wind is so loud I can barely hear my own voice.

The speaker continues. "Tell me, dearie," I squeeze my eyes shut as a something sharp nicks my lower calf, "do you get your looks from your father or your mother?"

"STOP!" I scream, my hands over my ears, my upper half hinged over. The room goes quiet. The wind dies down and a palpable tension fills the air.

"Stop?" I hear the voice murmur questioningly. "Is this too much for you? Are you scared Katie? Are you-"

"I said stop." I could feel my face getting hot. My fingers were cramping I was clenching my hands so much.

There was a long pause before I heard an impatient sigh. "Very well." Suddenly, the harsh sounds of rusted metal grinding filled my ears. I winced slightly, searching for its source. As the metallic cacophony continues, I hear the voice call out. "It's a shame really."

_God, this woman is getting on my nerves. _"What is?"

She continues, her voice oozing with false pity and disappointment. "I had hoped you would have asked me further questions for, well, you and your father's sake but," She pauses and I can almost hear her smirking, "Alas. C'est la vie!"

_Dad?_

"What?"

"Although, honestly, I believe this way it will be just as fun. At least for me that is."

Her loud cackle makes my blood freeze. My stomach twists and my heart pounds against my chest. "What do you mean? Wait!"

"Ta-ta ma Cherie!"

A thousand questions blur through my mind. _Who was she? How did she know what I was going to say? What does she mean 'for you and your father's sake'?_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

I want to scream. I want to tear my hair out and flip tables. But most importantly, I want answers. And I had a feeling I knew exactly where to find them.

A loud creak interrupts my thoughts as I turn to see a mahogany colored door slightly ajar, just a few meters away. Metal locks and gears adorn its wooden frame as light pools in from the small crack and its outline.

I sigh as I walk towards it, my hands reaching for the handle. _Hear we go. _

Back to Camp.

_Back to home._


End file.
